The US, Japan and London werewolf
by hunter by moonlight
Summary: 4 weeks before the full moon 2 kids show up one shows up then 1 week later anouther shows up.Whats their seacret their trying to hide.please r & r


The U.S., London and Japan

Were-wolf

Hunter by moonlight-hi yall

Yami hunter- Be careful she just had 10 pounds of sugar.

Hunter-yu-hi-oh cast yu-gi-oh cast yu-gi-oh cast I stole the millennium road

Everyone- huh

Y.hunter- I think she means rod

Everyone-oh

Malik- gimme that's mine. Am I in this fic.?

Hunter-nope

Malik-why not

Hunter- because I don't know any thing about you except that you have the millennium rod, your name, you have a sister named Isis, you have a yami, your hair is blond and mnmnf.

Y.hunter-*puts hand over hunters mouth* that's enough

Hunter-I was just gonna say that I'm high on sugar and on with the fic.

Y.hunter-oh  

-----------------------Key---------------------------------

/yugi to yami\

//yami to yugi\\

[ryou to bakura]

[[bakura to ryou]]

joey to jou

jou to joey

{me to my yami}

{{my yami to me}}

*actions*

------------ = seine change

~thinking~

(my notes)  

warnings- Y/Y, B/R and  J/J(joey/jou)

----------------------------Summery-------------------

4 weeks before the full moon 2 kids show up one shows up then 1 week later another shows up. What's there secret they're trying to hide.

--------------------school---------------------------------

It was a beautiful  day in domino city when a new kid showed up in class.

Teacher- class we have a new student Ryou will you please come in.

*then a student comes in he has long white hair and soft brown eyes and he has a British accent.

Teacher- will you please go take a seat behind mr.moto.

Ryou-ok

Yugi-~why dose he look familiar~

Ryou-~I feel like I know him~

-----------------------------After school--------------

yugi-*goes up to ryou*hi I'm yugi

ryou-hi

yugi-do you like duel monsters

ryou-yea

Joey- hey yug' are we gonna' duel or what.

Yugi-sorry joey I was talking to ryou

Joey-who

Yugi-ryou*points to ryou*

Joey-the new kid 'eh

Ryou-yep

Joey-where are you from

Ryou-London

Joey- cool, so yug' are we gonna duel 

Yugi-yep

*yugi wins as usual*

--------------------------1 week later-----------------

teacher-class we have a new student Nikki come in.(coincidence eh.)

then a student comes in she has long white hair with brown highlights and bland bangs. Reddish-brown eyes and has no accent.

Nikki-hi

Teacher-will you go sit beside mr.wheller(poor me)

Nikki-k

Yugi & ryou-~why do I feel like I know her~

----------------------later that day------------------

yugi- I win again joey

joey- jeeze I'm never gonna win

yugi-sure you will

me-hello so you like duel monsters

joey & yugi-yep

joey-do you play

me-sometimes

*ryou walks up and our millennium items start glowing, I change to Nicole and ryou changes to bakura*

yugi-what the

Nicole-you pest!

Bakura-what do you mean by that!

Nicole-I haven't seen you for 5 millennia's now I see you now

Bakura-cool it down*goes toward her*

Nicole-*pulls out millennium sword*

Come near me and I'll slit you throat.

*yugi and yami split forms*

yami-hold on what's goin on here

*Nicole and bakura growl each other and me and ryou spilt forms*

me-Nicole stop trying to kill him

ryou-bakura stop trying to get killed

bakura-I'm not she's a psycho

Nicole-oh and your not

Me-Nicole stop  

Nicole-I don't have to listen to you*kicks me in the stomach*

Me-ahhhhhhhhhh

Ryou-eepp

*bakura punches him in the jaw and he collides with a desk.

*both of us are knocked unconscious*

yami-hey that was uncalled for

Nicole-so what are you gonna do to us

Yami-this MIND CRUSH

Nicole & bakura-ahhhhhhhhhhhh

Yami-so those kids had Yami's why didn't I since it before 

Joey-*whispers to yugi* do ya think I should startle yami with mine

Yugi-*whispers to joey*won't since him.

(they are whispering to each other not talking out loud just to let you know so I don't have to type it anymore)  

joey-if he didn't since those two he won't since mine anyway he  doesn't know I have one

yugi-sure he'll never suspect it

yo jou

what

can you do something

sure what is it

come out and scare yami.

sure  
how

appear in front of him duh

oh

*jou comes out and appears in front of yami startling him*

yami-ieeee*jumps back words*

jou-heeheeheehee

yami-joey don't do that

jou I'm not joey that's joey*pints to joey*I'm jou the better fighter*

joey-*jumps up and advances on jou* 'ey what do you mean by that

jou-*puts hands up in defense* nothing

joey-good

*ryou and me wake up*

me-wh-what happened

yugi-well yami banished your Yami's

ryou-he did what

me-she always comes back

ryou-so dose bakura

stranger-*who's been sitting in the window the whole time*that's so sad NOT.

Joey-who da heck are you

Stranger-I am…………….

-----------------------end chappie one-------------

hunter-ohhhhhh evil cliffy

yami-I'm gonna tell anyway it's *******

hunter-no spoilers

yami-dame 

yugi-yami

yami-what 

yugi-no cussing 

yami-ok

hunter-why don't you listen to me when I tell you to stop

yami-*blushes*because

yugi-*smiles and pushes yami to the ground*

hunter-ok stop, wait until   ch.3 or less or more

yugi-oh ok

yami-*pulls him back down*

hunter- I'm leaving it's no use anyway

hunter-bye please review and no flames 


End file.
